Subterranean heaters have been used to heat subterranean geological formations in oil production, remediation of contaminated soils, accelerating digestion of landfills, thawing of permafrost, gasification of coal, as well as other uses. Some examples of subterranean heater arrangements include placing and operating electrical resistance heaters, microwave electrodes, gas-fired heaters or catalytic heaters in a bore hole of the formation to be heated. Other examples of subterranean heater arrangements include circulating hot gases or liquids through the formation to be heated, whereby the hot gases or liquids have been heated by a burner located on the surface of the earth. While these examples may be effective for heating the subterranean geological formation, they may be energy intensive to operate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,948 and 7,182,132 propose subterranean heaters which use fuel cells as a more energy efficient source of heat. The fuel cells are disposed in a heater housing which is positioned within the bore hole of the formation to be heated. The fuel cells convert chemical energy from a fuel into heat and electricity through a chemical reaction with an oxidizing agent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,948 and 7,182,132 illustrate strings of fuel cells that may be several hundred feet in length. Operation of the fuel cells requires fuel and air to be supplied to each of the fuel cells and spent fuel (anode exhaust) and spent air (cathode exhaust) must be exhausted from each of the fuel cells. In order to do this, a fuel supply conduit and an air supply conduit are provided such that each extends the entire length of the string of fuel cells to supply fuel and air to each of the fuel cells. Similarly, an anode exhaust conduit and a cathode exhaust conduit are provided such that each extends the entire length of the string of fuel cells to expel anode exhaust and cathode exhaust from each of the fuel cells to the surface (e.g., the top of the bore hole of the formation).
The fuel supply conduits and air supply conduits of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,948 and 7,182,132 are formed by openings in stamped sheets which are stacked together to form a continuous stack of fuel cells for the entire length of the heater housing. Consequently, the stamped sheets serve as the structure for supporting the fuel cells within the heater housing. However; it may be desirable to suspend individual fuel cell stack assemblies within the heater housing. When individual fuel cell stacks are suspended within the heater housing, a different approach is needed to support the fuel cell stacks within the heater housing.
What is needed is a heater which minimizes or eliminates one of more of the shortcomings as set forth above.